Wrong Number
by psion53
Summary: After flirting with a woman and getting her number when he texts her for sex Seth gets a very pleasant surprise, but ultimately learns that not everyone trusts so easily and with good reason. Rated M for a reason talk of a sexual nature. Seth/OC


_**So I was thinking about how people get numbers on blind dates and when they see someone they like and I started thinking what if. This is what I came up with I'm not completely happy with the ending what I wanted to happen happens but it could have been better, however it just wasnt co-operating. Still with that said I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

 **Wrong Number**

It had been a very long day, so Katie was glad to pull off her heels, and the business suit she wore for work once she got to her room. She had been thinking lovingly of a shower for the last hour. Her company was handling an event with the WWE, and it was her job to make sure everything went without a hitch. She had been impressed with the couple in charge of the event, and had gotten on quite well with the woman, maybe because unlike her colleagues, she had not been flirting with every hot man in sight. Not that anyone would be interested in flirting with her, she made sure to look as professional, and unsexy as possible on the job, you never knew, when you would run into an ass hole in this line of work, and Katie was not the kind to trust easily anymore, having been badly burned in the past. While she did the odd few one night stands, she had no man in her life, and preferred it that way, most of the time, even if at times she felt lonely. Stephanie, the woman had told her to call her that, though to all the PA's she was Mrs Helmsley, it didn't go down too well with her subordinates, and the other women, had been glaring daggers at her. In fact, the woman had expressed an interest in Katie coming to work for her, one she had not been averse to listening to, since her contract with her present company had technically run out, she had some holiday owed which if she took, would see her contracted obligation to them out.

Next ,she unpinned her long brown hair, before heading for the bathroom; and pulled on a shower cap, tucking her hair in so it would not get wet. Turning on the water she tested it, before stepping into the steam, letting the warm water cascade down over her body. She knew her co-workers, would be surprised at the way she looked out of work. She had passed some of them in hallways, dressed in her normal clothes and they had said hi or smiled; something they would not have done, with her in her work look. Katie rarely let anyone close to her, she had been badly hurt in the past and not just emotionally, by those she cared about, a long silvery scar on her hip a viable reminder of that time.

Drying off, she rubbed some lotion onto her skin, before letting her hair down again. Pulling on a set of pale blue panties, along with a matching bra, she donned her favourite jeans, and a simple white top, then slipped off her glasses, and put her contacts in. Once that was done she ordered a sandwich, and fired up her laptop, getting to work on organising some of the schedules for the people she was working with right now, her boss trusted her, to make sure everything ran like clockwork.

A few doors down a pair of pretty women were giggling together one of them blond the other with dyed jet black hair. "He was so into you, and he totally bought all the stuff you were saying that you wanted to do to him." The blond laughed at the other woman.

The dark haired woman gave a nasty smile. "As if, I gave him her number let's see how she deals with him?"

They both laughed again at the thought of the set up they had arranged. One on a guy both had led on though neither was interested in and the woman they both disliked for no real good reason, other than she kept things professional and was a little cold.

Katie's sandwich arrived, and sitting back on the bed, she bit into it absently, eating as she worked, checking names against dates, and times. Her phone pinging, made her look down, picking it up she tried to guess who the text could be from, no one usually sent her a text unless it was for work. She took an absent bite of her sandwich, and almost choked on it, when she began reading what was written on the screen. Once her eyes had stopped watering, and she got the coughing under control, she read it again; it was from a number she didn't know.

'l want you naked on your knees in front of me, then I want to have you take my dick in your mouth, and for you to start giving me oral. I'm going to thrust it down your throat a little. Just like you told me you wanted me to earlier on. Then I want you on your hands and knees so I can fuck you from behind and come all over that hot pussy of yours. Sound good?'

Looking at the text in shock, before reading it again, Katie felt herself getting hot. It had been a long dry spell for her, and the text was very explicit. Still no one she knew, would send her something like that, it had to be a wrong number. She would be sensible, and ignore it. Thirty seconds later, her phone pinged again, this time there was a picture as well, trembling slightly she opened it. The unknown man had sent her a picture of his boxers, with him in them, and she could see the obvious bulge of his erection. The message read. 'Come on baby talk to me, you were hot for some of this earlier.'

Looking at the picture, Katie felt a flood of desire wash over her. Whoever this guy was, he was a decent size, and it had been so long since she had, had sex. Her phone went off again, the same number, and she closed the picture, to see what he was saying this time.

'Come on baby, talk to me, what's wrong, you were hot for it early, are you really going to turn me down now? We can please each other all night long. I'll make you feel so good.'

"Oh shit." She muttered, at the thought of him, them doing that. She was wondering what to do, if she turned off her phone, chances were when she put it back on, there would be more messages from him, so she sent one back to him.' Sorry you have the wrong number.'

She did not expect him to reply 'Baby don't be like this, I'll have you screaming my name, I'll make you come so much, promise.'

She didn't know what else to do, she was wet at the thought of this unknown man inside her, though she didn't know why, and she couldn't take much more. So she hit the face time icon.

"Kinky." His voice was deep and sexy, when he answered her request. "You want to play a little first; I'll show you mine, if you show me yours?"

She could see his stomach, and the bulge in his pants, in fact as she watched, he slid his hand slowly into his boxers, and began to stroke himself. She tried to stifle a low moan, it had been too long.

"You like that baby, you like me stroking my dick for you? I know you want it in you, let's stop playing games, talk to me." She could see he was aroused, and she was getting wet watching him, like he was her own personal sex toy, she had to stop this now, before she tried to crawl into the screen to have sex with him.

"Please stop, no more okay, you got the wrong number." There she had said it, he would be embarrassed and hang up, when he realised he didn't know her, while she would go take a cold shower, and get back to work.

"Shit." The phone moved up to his face, he was gorgeous, dark hair and a close cut beard, she wanted to cup in her hands and lips she could almost taste in a kis. "I thought, fuck, I'm sorry." He was looking at her, and then an almost calculating look, came into his eyes. "You're turned on!" He was stating the obvious. "You're alone right?" The phone travelled down again. "I'm rock hard, and I'd love to use this to pleasure you, you're fucking beautiful, please tell me your close by, that you're in the hotel."

She hadn't even considered they might not be in the same place, part of her hoped they weren't, the bigger part though hoped they were. "The Marriot" She said softly, trying to ignore the little voice in her head, that told her this was a really bad idea. When he said the city she was in, they were in, she nodded, licking her lips, they were so close to each other, same city, same hotel.

"Which floor?" His voice was getting thick with lust, and that turned her on even more.

"Eighth." His hand was still stroking his hard length, and she swallowed, licking her lips again, how the hell could she want this stranger so much?

"You want to see?" His voice hitched a little. "Come to me baby I'll make you scream, you'll have problems walking tomorrow if I have my way, I want to fuck you so bad right now, come in your mouth your pussy, fucking fill you up and cover you." She moaned involuntary. "I'm just down the hall baby, you going to come to me?" She swallowed hard; he was driving her crazy, that sexy voice and the dirty talk. "Come on baby, you know you want this, you want me to whisper filthy things in your ear, and do things to you, that maybe you've only dreamed of." He razed the phone so she could see his face; he was smiling at her out of the screen."Say yes." He whispered to her. "You won't be sorry." She nodded, not trusting het voice right now. "Good girl, I'm in room 875, don't keep me waiting."

"Give me ten minutes?" She asked him.

"Mmmmmmm, make it five." He told her letting her see what he was doing, stroking himself lazily again. "I'm going to keep it warm for you babe, hurry, I need you."

She could swear she just moaned, judging by the smirk on his face she had, and he had heard it. She disconnected, and threw her phone to the side, as she got off her bed.

"Are you really going to do this?" She asked herself gazing at her reflection in the mirror. Knowing the answer, she grabbed her room card, slipping it into her pocket, saved her work, turned off her laptop, and practically ran out of her door, down the corridor to his.

The door opened, practically as soon as she raised her hand to knock, and a hand grabbed her wrist, pulling het inside. Within seconds her back was against the door, and his mouth was on hers, wild kisses taking her breath away, his hands roaming freely over her body. Then his fingers found the fastening of her jeans, opening them before pushing the material down over her hips, suddenly his fingers were in her pants, slipping between her lips, and stroking her, sliding wetly in her folds.

He lifted his head looking down at her. "So fucking wet." He pushed her jeans down, then her pants; somehow she got out of them. He lifted her up against the back of the door, and at once she wrapped her legs around him, feeling him push his boxers down, then she felt him at her entrance.

"Be gentle?" She asked him, as she looked into his brown eyes. "It's been a while." He nodded his head, in acknowledgement as he began to move into her.

He groaned when he felt how tight she was. "Fucking sacrilege." He muttered. "How can no one be fucking you, don't worry I'm going to take good care of you, I'll make you scream out my name, and soak me in your juices, then I'm going to fill your pussy with my come."

The part of her that wasn't coming apart, from what he was doing to her with every movement, realised she didn't know his name. Then she couldn't think at all, as wave after wave of pleasure, washed over her, and she did scream. He began pounding into her harder, and she vaguely wondered, what anyone walking down the corridor would think of the banging on the door. Then she heard him groan, and his body shook, as he came deep inside her, coating her walls with his come.

"Fuck." He hissed, as he hurried his head in her neck. "You are so fucking tight." He leaned into her as he recovered, and she just clung to him, shaking with the intensity of what had just happened.

Once his legs recovered, he pulled her away from the door, and with her still wrapped around him, carried her over to the bed.

Laying her down on it, covering her body with his, he began to kiss her again, long lazy kisses, which were like slow fire running along her nerve endings.

"Bad girl you didn't scream my name for me when you came." He told her kissing down her neck, stopping to lick and nip occasionally.

"That's because I don't know your name." She replied, as he began to nibble on her neck, making her moan, how had he found her week spot, if he nibbled her ears, she was in real trouble.

He lifted his head, looking down at her, his dark hair falling forward in a curtain around them both, and she reached up, pushing it back a little, studying his face. He did look a little familiar, maybe she had seen him down in the lobby or the conference room, while she was working. "You really don't know who I am?" He asked, a smile playing on his lips, as if he expected her to laugh, and confess that she was playing with him, and knew who he was. She wondered if he was famous or something, there were a few celebrities staying here she knew, after all her boss was working with them.

"No I have no idea." She replied, looking up at him and into his eyes. "Just a guy, who sent me some pretty explicit texts, then said some really hot things to me, and got me to come to his room."

He looked down at her, as if he was looking to catch her in a lie; however it seemed like he thought she was telling the truth. "It's Seth." He told her, before finding her lips in another kiss. "I want to taste you." He paused for a moment. "Are you going to tell me your name?"

"Katie." She shivered at the thought of what he was suggesting, she'd had men go down on her before, but it had been less than earth shattering, something told her though, he might be better. "I thought you wanted me to give you oral?"

Seth grinned down at her, before finding her mouth again, and kissing her surprisingly gently. "You will, but even I, need a little bit of time to be ready to go again, right now though, one of us has too many clothes on, I want a good look at your naked body." He rolled off her with a grin on his face. "Take the rest of your clothes off Katie."

A sudden feeling of shyness washed over her, at his intense gaze, but she figured, now was not really the time for that, and sat up pulling her top over her head. "Fuck." He hissed again, as he looked at her silk encased breasts, and reached out a finger, running it over the edge of the material. "Okay I'm taking that off." He popped the clasp, with seemingly experienced fingers, and slid the straps down her arms, before hooking a finger in the front of it, and pulling it off, his other hand coming up to touch her. She moaned, at his gentle yet sure touch, and threw her head back, before she knew it, he was on his knees beside her nibbling her throat as he took a round globe in each hand, gently touching and massaging, then he dipped his head further, burying his head between her breasts for a moment, before he took one dusky nub into his mouth.

She wasn't sure how she ended up on her back with him straddling her, as he nibbled stroked and sucked; all she did know was that it felt so good. Her fingers slid into his hair and she whimpered, it had been so long since a man had taken care of her, and he was building what right now, felt like an unquenchable fire within her, one she hoped he could take care of, and not leave her needy after he was done.

Seth worked his way slowly down her body, it seemed like he wanted to stroke and touch every inch of her, his mouth found the little silver scar on her thigh and seemed to pay it special attention, before carrying on down. When he finally reached her core, she felt as if flames were licking at her, and his tongue and fingers, only made it worse as he attacked her. Licking, sucking, blowing, even nibbling, she came for him, this time screaming out his name, her fingers tangling in his hair, as he drove her clean over the edge. He didn't stop though, he kept on till she thought her sensitive flesh couldn't take any more, she was thrashing her hands left his head and tangled in the bedding, she was crying his name over and over, till finally she lay still shuddering, realising that he knew exactly how to pleasure her like that, making every other man pale in comparison.

"Told you I'd make you scream my name." He told her with a cocky grin, looking down at her, as she struggled to get her body under control. "Now, about that blow job?"

"How do you want me?" She asked him, lifting herself up on one elbow, and looking over at him.

"I believe something was said about you being on your knees in front of me." He said with a smile. "Don't worry though, nothing you're not comfortable with, okay I know you weren't the one asking me to be rough with you?"

He rolled to the side, and landed gracefully on the floor. Her eyes roamed over his body, the light dusting of hair over his chest and abs, the tight six, almost eight pack, he had, a tight ass, and she wanted to grab it. Still right now was about him though especially after what he had just done to her. She could see that his erection was beginning to rise again. He moved a little bit away from the bed, and stood on the rug, his eyes fixed on her, as she sat up and slid off the bed, crawling to kneel in front of him, grateful that she had a softer surface that the plain carpet would have been. He took her head gently in his hands, as she reached out and wrapped her hand around him, then he hissed as she touched the tip of her tongue to him, before running it down his length to his crotch, then back up again before drawing him into her warm wet mouth.

Despite what he had said in his text, he did let her set the pace of what they were doing, though he did thrust his hips forward involuntarily and choke her slightly, when she grabbed his ass. "Shit you okay?" She could hear the genuine concern in his voice, and tried to nod as she carried on with what she was doing. "Fuck Katie, yeah right there, just like that." Seth threaded his fingers in her hair. "Fuck I'm close; you want me to pull out?"

When she pulled him a little bit closer, he moaned and closed his eyes, before yelling a bit himself, as he came in her mouth then opened them to watch her swallowing his come. Once he recovered, he helped her to her feet, and went to get them a drink, smiling at her, before pulling her back on the bed, and snuggling with her as they drank.

Once the drinks were gone, he pulled her into his arms holding her close to him, there would be round three when he was recovered, along with a round four, and hopefully five and six too. "So?" He asked between lazy kisses. "What do you do?"

Looking at him she wondered if he was really interested or pretending to be. "I guess you could say I'm like a PA's, PA, I'm the one that gets to make sure everything is running smoothly, if there are any last minute problems, I get to sort them out, make sure all the schedules mesh up, and the timings are all right, that nothing goes wrong, if at all possible."

"So if my bag got sent to San Francisco, and I was in LA, you would be the one trying to get it back for me?" He asked with a smile.

"Well if you worked for my boss, or one of the companies he works with, yes." She exchanged another long slow smouldering kiss with him. "How about you, what do you do?"

He looked into her eyes, tracing the line the scar on her thigh with his fingers. "You're really not shitting me; you don't know who I am?" She gave him a look, which said she wasn't lying. "My names Seth Rollins and I wrestle for the WWE." He saw recognition at the company's name, but not at his. So maybe once a fan, but not at this point? He kind of liked that, she came because she liked him, not because he was famous. "What's the scar from?" She looked confused for a moment. "The scar on your thigh?" Maybe it was a bit personal since he didn't really know her, but if you don't ask you don't know and he was curious.

She looked undecided as if she should share or not. "I had a friend, my best friend, I would have done anything for her, there was a boy I liked, I didn't know but she liked him too, she never told me though. When he asked me out, I said yes and when I told her she flew into a rage, she pushed me down some stairs. She was my best friend I would have done anything for her I trusted her completely told her some of my most personal secrets, and she tried to kill me over a boy" He noticed the sadness in her eyes. "I never told anyone she did it, but when I got out of hospital he was dating her, told me, it was so cool that someone would do that for him." She looked into his face. "I lost my best friend, and the boy I liked, neither of them were worth what she did to me, now the scar reminds me that people can't be trusted, they'll hurt you, even if you would have given your life for them. The worst of it was, she told everyone my secrets, they were all laughing at me, behind my back and to my face, and I vowed them to never trust anyone again. I just tried to hide in plain sight, blend in, and now maybe I stand out, but it's not for the reasons you might think"

Seth kissed her tenderly, thinking that she had trusted the wrong people, and wanting her to trust him, he was not going to hurt her, she was pretty, and gentle, and giving, and he wanted more of her more than one night with her. "Want to get on your hands and knees in front of me; I still want you like that." He told her, before kissing her hungrily again. She smiled at him, and did as he asked, as he pushed himself inside her again, he knew they were going to have a good long night together the first of many if he had his way.

When he woke, it was with a sated feeling, and a pleasant lethargy washed over him, they had made love three more times, it had gone from fucking, to making love, over the course of their night together. Reaching out for her he encountered cool sheets and sat up quickly where was she? Then he heard the bathroom door open, and she walked out fully dressed, he pouted slightly but she came over to the bed and kissed him gently.

"I have to go Seth." She told him softly. "I have to get to work."

"Noooo." He whined. "Call in sick, stay here with me, I'll call in sick too."

She smiled kissing him gently again. "I have to go, we both have to work, thank you for a wonderful night, you were right you are good."

"I want more than one night." The words were out of his mouth so fast he almost fell over them. "Katie it wasn't enough, I don't think I'll ever get enough of you." He saw the look in her eyes. "Please take a chance with me, are you working today I'll see you at work right we're still here for the convention, you'll be around, please Katie?"

"Seth." She sat on the bed looking at him. "I look very different at work, you won't."

"I don't care." He pulled her in, holding her against him. "I'll know you, I'll see you, I'll find you down there okay?" How would he not know her as soon as he saw her?

It had been such a long time, and he had been so gentle and caring with her, he could have just looked after himself, but he took care of her too, maybe it was time to take a chance again, her infrequent one night stands left her feeling empty, and he had warmed places in her she had not even known were cold. She gave him one last kiss, before standing up. "Okay I'll see you down there, come find me." Then she was out of the door and gone. Seth lay back on the bed smiling she was perfect, he didn't want to say goodbye to her, he just wondered how he had gotten the wrong number, the dark haired girl who had given it to him had been very explicit about it, making him read it back to her.

By the time he got downstairs a lot of the other guys were there, so he walked over to join them. Looking around him to see if he could spot Katie, he saw some of the PA's that had been assigned to them talking to another woman. He spotted the one he had been flirting with last night the one who had given him her number the one that somehow connected him with Katie, maybe he should thank her for that. He hoped she wouldn't be mad that he had not texted her, still it wasn't his fault she gave him the wrong number.

"What a dog." Seth followed Dean's eyes looking at the women and realising her meant the one with the severe hairstyle, glasses and ugly suit. She wasn't much to look at Dean was right.

He laughed along with his friend. "Yeah you'd have to be really drunk to fuck her." He knew she heard them even though she gave no indication their words effected her.

Dean looked over her and said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Even drunk, you'd have to put a bag over her head, either that or you'd throw up."

"The only way you could get it up for her, would be if you took her from behind." Baron commented, and all the wrestlers laughed, Seth included, his mind though was on Katie, and wondering where she was, so he did not really pay the woman much mind, just joining in with the laughing.

Some of the women came over; including the one Seth had been flirting with the previous day. "Hey Seth have a fun night?" The woman asked with a laugh at his face, high fiving one of the others and he suddenly realised she had given him a fake number on purpose. "I bet she was mad as hell with you, or maybe she really liked a man hitting on her ugly ass." He wondered what she would say; when she knew the joke was on her, because he had, had a great night with a woman, who was frankly a lot hotter than her.

He gave her a smug satisfied smile, as the woman the wrestlers had been raging on, walked past them. He didn't pay any attention to her though, looking instead at the woman who had tried to mess with him. "Yeah I did, that number you gave me was great." He smiled at the memory. "She came to my room and we had the best sex, she was beautiful and hot for me."

She laughed at him. "Really you had fun with that bitch?" Her eyes followed the woman who was walking away down the corridor.

"What her no, the woman you hooked me up with was gorgeous, that dog, I wouldn't fuck unless she had a paper bag over her head." He laughed as Dean and Baron began barking. "Hell I pity the man who ever had to put out for her; he'll have to think of someone else to get it up." They were all laughing now. The woman moved on as if she had not heard a word they had said. Inside though she was crying, at hearing his cruel words he had said he would know her but he didn't, he was just like all the rest of them, he looked at the surface, he didn't know her at all, how could he from just one night? "Anyway I've got to go find my woman; you must have messed up the number." With those words he walked away.

"I know I gave him Katie's number. The woman said. "It would have been the best joke ever her getting sex messages from that idiot, he must have messed it all up, or maybe he was just that desperate to stick his dick in some pussy, that he fucked her anyway." She looked at her friends, and they all agreed, so they ran after Katie. "Hey get any interesting text's last night." She called.

Katie turned to look at them her face cold and expressionless. "I did my work, and some of your,s and went to bed." She turned on her heel and walked away.

"Come on lets find out who's number he was texting." One of the others said and they began hunting for Seth.

Seth scoured the lobby and the conference room looking for Katie. He was getting fed up, wondering where she was, when the woman who he had been supposed to text, along with her friends came up to him. "Hey Seth." His previous interest said to him. "Can I see the number you were texting?"

"Okay." He showed her the number, and she began to laugh.

"You fucking hooked up with Katie, you must have been really horney and desperate." The women all laughed at him.

"Yeah, so what if Katie came to my room, she's gorgeous better looking than you?" Seth replied, wondering why she had given him Katie's number on purpose, and why would they think he was desperate to be with her. Any man would have been happy to have been with her, in fact most of the guys he knew, would have been trying to crawl into the phone screen to get at her.

"Wonder what your friends will say when they know you fucked the dog, did she bark like one too?" One of the other women asked him, laughing at him, as she said it making him wonder what was going on.

"What are you talking about?" Seth demanded his eyes looking for Katie; she'd said she would be here, he knew he'd know her when he saw her.

"Katie's the one you were barking at, the one you'd need a bag over her head to fuck, that's Katie." The women walked away and Seth just stood there. it couldn't be could it? That woman who looked so weird could she really be his Katie?

He saw the event organiser talking to someone. "I don't know what's gotten into Katie." He was saying and Seth stepped closer. "She was all set to sign that WWE contract, but she's turned them down asked for all her holiday as of now and she's gone."

"Wait Katie, where is she?" Seth asked his heart in his mouth this couldn't be happening he had to find her.

"She left citing personal reasons, shame too she would have done really well in the WWE, I was going to be sorry to lose her well still am, since she's effectively hasn't extended her contract." The man told him. "Still in a way I don't blame her, she's damn good at her job, always fixing everyone else's mistakes, the others don't like her too much though since she keeps to herself, they call her the Dragon lady."

Seth felt like he was going to be sick, his Katie his beautiful Katie, she had told him she looked different at work but he hadn't expected her to look so different, he was sure he'd know her. Instead he'd made fun of her, in her hearing, humiliated her, called her a dog said she needed a bag over her head, laughed as his friends barked at her. He'd messed up and now she was gone his beautiful woman who he wanted to keep on seeing, who he wanted more than just sex with. "What's her room number I need to see her?"

The man looked at him, considering, this was one of the company's big stars after all. "Room 869." He told him, and watched him run to the elevator, guess there was no telling, it sounded like he was really into her.

Seth pushed the button impatiently, the car seemed to take forever to get to him, still eventually he got in, and headed for their floor. He headed right for her door and knocked impatiently on it, waiting for her to answer. In the end he pulled out his phone and rang her number it rang and rang and rang. Hanging up he texted her. 'Katie I'm sorry, I'm an idiot, where are you, I have to see you and explain.' He stood there waiting for a reply. The sound of the incoming text seemed so loud it was her number and it was two words.

'You lied.'

Then another.

'You laughed at me, Goodbye Seth Rollins.'

Seth looked at the screen and in his heart he knew, after the story she had told him he had lost her she would never come back never trust him again. He had joined in mocking her because it was easy, and he didn't see her, yes he had lied and she would not give him another chance because she had been hurt before by someone she had trusted. Head down he turned and walked away bitterly regretting what could have been.

* * *

 _ **So what did you think? Yes I know I'm getting into a formula with the woman not being anything to look at, but it's such a useful plot device and one that works in real life. Please take the time to leave me a review.**_


End file.
